1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery bow stabilizers and trackers, and more particularly pertains to a combined bow stabilizer and tracking device which eliminates the need for separate bulkY and cumbersome stabilizing and tracking devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of archery bow stabilizers and trackers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an archery bow stabilizer is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,350, which issued to E. Hoyt, Jr. on June 29, 1971. This patent discloses an adjustable stabilizer having an elongated telescopically adjustable support for supporting a waiting element in selective spaced relationship with a bow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,612, which issued to R. Finlay on Jan. 20, 1981, discloses an archery bow stabilizer including spring biased weight elements and a scent emitting mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,123, which issued to G. Wirtz on Jan. 1, 1985, discloses an archery bow stabilizer having a pivotal mounting bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,327, which issued to C. Saunders on Oct. 7, 1986, discloses a two staged resiliently mounted stabilizer adapted for connection to an archery bow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,846, which issued to W. Ipock on Jan. 6, 1987, discloses a combined archery bow stabilizer and detachable hunting knife.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to archery bow stabilizers, none of these devices disclose a combined archery bow stabilizer and arrow tracking device. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of archery bow stabilizer and trackers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such archery bow stabilizer and trackers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.